


无事留痕

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 没有后续的稿子 清理电脑桌面存档





	无事留痕

清理电脑文档 卡住写不动/写了设定没有文的未完成稿子放上来一下 没有后续了随便看看吧

1.血腥巧克力 佑灰/狼人

我们第一次见面是在我家的客厅里。那会儿我刚杀了镇上一个猥亵女学生的老头，一个不配称为老师的家伙。不意外地在家庭聚餐的活动中迟到，被爸爸看了几眼之后我找了个角落自己安静地待着，保证在他的扫视范围内又不太靠近人群。我有点儿担心沾在我衬衫上的血，淡淡的腥气低下头就能闻到，即使旁人没有狼人这样敏锐的嗅觉也能察觉到的我不寻常的紧张，连杯子也没有拿坐在自家聚会的角落里我绝望地想着，爸爸今晚一定会找我算账的。

就在这个时候我被乱哄哄的客厅里的钢琴声惊扰了。说是惊扰是因为它忽然地响起毫无预兆，而一旦开始就激越地行进下去，弹了几小节之后才换了曲目慢慢将气氛调节平静。我心脏受了冲击，听不清人们说什么，耳膜被钢琴声不可避免地磨损着，举起手贴在耳畔等待噪声退潮。就在这时我发现爸爸不知什么时候已经来到我的面前，身边还有什么人，他的声音从头顶极具穿透力地传过来比钢琴声还要扰人，“我们...小儿子俊，有些神经衰弱，是个害羞的孩子，希望您多多指点帮助他.....”

又来了又来了老头子又来了。我默默在心里翻完一个白眼，管理好表情抬起头摆出近乎白痴的笑容和单纯迷恋的眼神---这往往会让大人们以为我无条件崇拜他们---对上站在父亲身边的人的眼神时我却连呼吸都滞住了，膝盖以下的部位慢慢地从椅子上滑下去以至于我不得不扶着墙摇摇晃晃地站起来，像个真正的傻瓜一样喃喃地低声朝他打了招呼，“俊辉，这是你今后的钢琴老师全圆佑，向老师问好。”爸爸这样说了，我跟着重复，又是点头又是收敛视线地叫了声老师您...您好。这之后就没话。仍然是爸爸的啰嗦和那些用来描述我的句子，什么性格不太好啊小时候受过伤所以很容易担惊受怕，学东西不算快，需要耐心管教......就在他快要说完的时候可巧有人凑过来寻他去认识新来我家客厅的新朋友，他转身走开的一瞬间我抬起了头，对着面前那张没什么表情的帅脸，近乎白痴地问道:“你怎么来了？”

一般来说这个问题都是用来问熟人的，但是那个时候我太懵了以至于来不及找到合适的措辞，连打招呼都不会了。全圆佑果然很快回敬了我初次见面时的用语不逊，在练习钢琴的小房间里一次又一次打断我的弹奏从头再来，手指慢慢酸痛着塌下去塌下去，手背挨了响亮的一记尺子又立马抬起来。他酷爱的演绎方法需要纯熟的技艺和极高的领悟力，而显然他并不相信父亲的话，一意孤行地逼我发挥得更好，即使我在第无数次被他打得满手背细痕的时候小声抱怨“我不知道学这些有什么用”过后他也没饶过我，仍然是枯燥的练习，两面三刀演技颇自如的家伙，那个名字被我狠狠地刻在书桌上，全圆佑。

全圆佑在哥特金属圈子有自己的摇滚乐同好，仅凭这一点我就能让他来不成我们家的客厅。可是爸爸却在聚餐的餐桌上把我介绍给了他，拜托他多关照我学习钢琴，这实在是太糟糕了。他从此成为我的老师，每个星期有四个下午放学后，全圆佑和我同车回家，一到家里，就摆出他钢琴教师的古板架子来紧紧盯着我，好像下一秒就要把我吃掉---我从他的眼神里读到的正是这种不受驯的兽类本能，他在盯着我，盯得紧紧的，手指摆错了位置依然会挨打，戒尺长长的留着许多旧日使用的痕迹，是爸爸特地找给他的，我们东亚人的丑陋旧习。

我完全能理解他为什么这么执着于一件事，我们狼人总是容易过多地使用自己的热情，以及不带有权力欲望的威严，因此很多狼人在社会生活中的身份都是老师，或者各色各样的教练员。至于他为什么要找上我，有没有预谋，我虽然很想知道，但是在他来之前有些事情一定已经发生了。我别无办法只有学着与他相处，试探着和他聊天，他有时不接我话，但偶尔，会听得认真。

我是从十三岁开始意识到自己和常人不同的。变成狼的时候毫无防备，只是在山上露营，雨后独自去散步踩到石头摔下来，大面积擦伤和持续灼热的疼痛过早激发了我，让我在发育完全之前就先成为了狼，这让我感觉不太好，作为人的时候，我总是格外羞怯，不爱说话，在家人嘴里是个不太会表达的孩子。所以才会需要家庭教师，所以才会遇到全圆佑。

“那时候总有成年狼人围着我打转，狩猎的时候想要威胁我把我吃掉，我被捉弄得饿肚子，他们就合起伙来笑我，真的是一群坏家伙，对吧。”我这样说着看着他眼镜后面看不出感情起伏波澜的眼睛，每次他开口之前我都会好奇地看着，他也不躲闪，直直地回看过来逼得我收回眼神。“这是狼人的法则，你自己不适应还要去怪族群不对---”他的奚落不偏不倚掉下来砸在我脑后让我更郁闷了，然而也有这样的意见输出---“大概你还是人的部分更多，叛逆得不够彻底。”推一推眼镜这个男人沉着地抛下一句，“现在开始第四节。”空气被微微推开，时间在琴键中向前流动。我多希望，那个时候，他能告诉我他的出现只是一个玩笑，很快就会离开的。难以想象，这个地区最年长最强大的成狼居然跑来做我的钢琴老师，在我犯一些不值得一提的小错误时，拿指头那么细的尺子敲我的手指敲得我嗷嗷叫，这委实，诶，不该是一个狼人的遭遇。

  
/

后面是一些草稿

【他查到那个老头的死因也没有声张，我总是紧张地路过琴房，又被他逮住，审问和劝导是人类的手段，狼的方式是凶狠的眼神，还有腕间的力道和死死抵在一起的紧张空气，我吐出胸腔中的一口气朝着空气大喊我没有，他放下我，我躲开之前被他拦住了。“身为狼人不能这么怯懦，知道吗？没来得及长大的小孩子。”他开玩笑地拍了拍我的屁股，(有点儿挺翘的，紧紧地包在制服裤子里)我被冒犯到了，十足恼怒地瞪他一眼。他却冷笑着走开，身姿修长，裹在黑色滚边的修身制服里，帽子底下压着毫无感情的狭长眼睛，人们无法与他对视太久，总有一种被古老而神秘之物吸引的诱惑。那是全圆佑的魅力。致命的那种。

不可否认的是，在镇上已经能识别出来的同类里面，我较为喜欢的一个就是全圆佑。假如他钢琴课上能稍微给我轻一点的体罚，或者在捕猎时能不那么倨傲地先跑到我前面去，我觉得我会牢牢地盯住他就像他喜欢我那样。因为知道他对我的偏爱而感到骄傲这是不是也有点惹到他了，我始终不知道。我只知道，起初的时候，我很怕他。

最近有新的狼人出现了。又一次钢琴课上全圆佑匆匆靠近我，他瞪了一眼窗外的天空，转过头来吻我。虽然并不想示弱，但这可是初吻，你能不能认真一点。吻完过后我有点眩晕，我的世界土崩瓦解了。“你会带我走吗？”带我去狼人的领地结婚？我认真地想了想，但是他回过神来看我的时候，我没有问。他的嘴唇有点干，口腔的温度比我还要高一些，看来是高度敏感的狼人呢。他也许无意成为一个地区的领袖但是我们这个地方都是些小孩子，他作为年长者，自然有被追随的理由，也有被仰慕的理由。假装没看见学校里的其他小家伙盯着他的眼神，我肆无忌惮地和他出入成双。这很快招来流言蜚语，以及莫名其妙的恨意。我的桌子被人拆掉了一条腿，钢琴课上，当我上去表演时有人捣坏了关键的一个键。

“讨厌他们吗？首先，你得学着不跟他们一起讨厌你自己。”全圆佑给我的安慰简直像个惩罚，在他家楼上凌乱幽暗品味又不差的房间里我被操了个死去活来。最后简直要缩着脖子求他轻一点待我，可是对狼人来说这一套显然没用，他干得我好痛，指甲抓在床头柱子上留下刮擦的声音，他的手掌很宽，打在屁股上留下清晰的掌印，通红微肿，我被他胡乱地干着骨头都快要散架了，弄得身上黏糊糊湿哒哒的，射在他的手心里，包覆的一团温暖。

全圆佑家的浴缸超级舒服，我不禁想着毕业之后我要常常到这儿来，爸爸不再管我出门和回家时间的时候。现在我的弹跳力还不够好，不然我可以绕过街道直接从屋顶爬到位于二楼的全圆佑的卧室。他总一个人在这儿，孤独的狼。我攀着他的头发拿掉烟去吻他，我们的额头轻轻地蹭在一起，他不爱出汗，皮肤又很白，这样的人也会长出威风凛凛的狼毫。我肆意索求，想放纵于情爱，却被他打得呜呜咽咽七零八落成了毫无威风的小猫。他有这个资格，他是首领。我身体里的血告诉我。

新的狼人朋友有一次出现在我家院子里，他是附近美院的学生，居然还是什么留学生协会的，现在的狼人都他妈瞎搞什么人类社交。我看了一眼我空空荡荡的sns想了想加了他好友。有新朋友总比没朋友好，更何况爸爸的好朋友是他的教授，那么，爸爸会请他来我家吃饭，到时候我就可以找机会让全圆佑见见他了。

新朋友刚来没多久就闯了祸，他咬死了金珉奎的伴侣，一个普通人，在他上洗手间的时候进去骚扰了他，于是被他咬成了碎片。他们说他会被狼人的首领惩罚，这么杀人不体面。我送他到全圆佑家里去，第一次觉得进入全圆佑的房子很可怕，我站在门口不敢靠近一步，却听见全圆佑站在我身后对我说，俊辉，跟我走吧。

金珉奎在全圆佑的房子里等着犯了错的徐明浩。他们之间会发生的事我毫无头绪。倒是我。在山间穿行急速奔跑着抖落雨点我非常快活。全圆佑也很快活地时不时停下来揉我的头，吻我，然后继续前行。我们要去哪儿?我问他。他指指前面。群山静默，落日金黄。】

2.Undertaker死神之家/全员向

一些没什么用的虚拟角色构思/找了画手老师但是老师现在在山里挖土以后再说吧

/  
一小段故事ver.  
送葬者之家里全是孤儿。  
也许是因为这样的出身才被送到原本的殡葬店做学徒混口饭吃，曾经的学徒熬出头成为老板之后延续了殡葬店的传统继续一个一个从外面往家捡孩子，慢慢地也就有人把刚出生养不起的小婴儿往这家门口一丢，死了起码有人安葬，被抱进去也算是捡一条命活。

不过谁是被捡来的，谁是家人遗弃的，老板崔胜澈一次都没有告诉过孩子们。

尹净汉是他们当中唯一成年后才来到这里的人，在店里帮忙管账，因为上过学被周围的人们视为厉害角色，不知道为什么甘心在小地方待着，也没有人知道他为什么来。从什么时候起，这个雨夜敲门被收留过一次的青年就常年出现在人们的视野当中了。

他来的那天早晨被送葬者之家门前的喧闹吵醒。揉着眼睛从清晨疲惫的梦中醒来时，尹净汉看见昨晚收留自己的那个青年的背影，那家伙大概是这里的老板，背很宽，站在门口挡住了一部分光线，背朝着里面睡在店堂里的人听不清他在跟谁争论，最后还是叹着气摇着头转过身来把门关上了，怀里搂着一个男孩，已经长得初具形状，低头苍白着脸不说话。

知道这间临时寄宿的店铺由什么样的人们组成，尹净汉不声不响就决定留下来。甚至连崔胜澈自己都说不上来是怎么回事，这人在大堂睡过一晚上之后就自然而然地跟大家在一起吃饭，一起喝水，在柜台边上帮着看账目时一眼扫过去就能发现崔胜澈检查不出来的错。也许是默认，当然也有可能是因为男孩子长得好看，一个抬眼就足够他悄悄回味好久，喝醉酒才敢觑着眼多看一会儿，在孩子们发现了开始起哄之前赶紧把视线挪开，假装在认真看弟弟跳舞。

送葬者的舞是献给亡人的舞，歌谣是赞颂鬼神的歌谣。因此创作歌舞的那对同龄兄弟被人们视作可怕的人避开，在大街上遇到了也会有人捂着脸跑回家不敢看他们。他们也尽量只出现在葬礼仪式上表演，场下的哭声里偶尔夹杂着给他们的欢呼，过后就躲在房间里不出门。权顺荣跟家里的哥哥弟弟们玩得好，李知勋则更经常关着门自己一个人待着，除非权顺荣或者崔胜澈找他不然绝不出来，也因此皮肤很白，小时候在外跟着吟游诗人们流浪日子过得辛苦个子长不高，是家里体型最小的孩子。崔胜澈因此更疼他一些，经常向大家提起这孩子被他救下来的经历:盲诗人为一个妓女发了疯，要把小勋卖去有钱人家做娈童，拿到定金的头一夜小勋趁那人喝得大醉逃出临时住所，瑟缩地躲进殡葬店的棺材里面才躲过一劫。最终那个爱唱歌会吟诗的流浪汉一头从桥上栽了下去，人们为他举办简单葬礼的时候，小勋躲在送葬者之家角落的房间里埋头听着外面的声音。静悄悄的，比那人生前任何时候都要寂寞，从旧主人的死亡里重生的小勋很快就展露出音乐方面的才华，和马戏团来的孩子顺荣一起为家里制造了不少欢乐。

马戏团巡回演出的时候总有那么一两个驯兽师魔术师或者杂技演员要出点事，他们的孩子在场下目睹过亲人死亡，又被遗留在这个地方的送葬者之家，没能被匆匆离开的马戏团带走，马戏团老板往往会给崔胜澈一点钱，但多余的温情对死者的惋惜则像纸一样薄。“都是为了生存”总是可以这么说。  
权顺荣就是这样来到这里的，这孩子天生安静不下来，总在家里蹦蹦跳跳，很快就承担起老去的师傅在葬礼上跳舞的职责，乐此不疲，像是找到了自己的天职一样自在。他跳的舞的确动人，只不过真正欣赏的观众除了家里的哥哥弟弟就只有葬礼上那些实在无聊的人们，纵使如此也没能影响到他的热情，这孩子天生就是要跳舞的---崔胜澈总对人这么称赞这个给家里带来不少收入的弟弟，“顺荣是活得很认真的孩子呐，那么用心地在做呢。”大拇指要竖得高高的，在别人眼前晃一晃才行。

那个在尹净汉睡眼惺忪中被带进家门的孩子叫全圆佑，戴着一副眼镜斯斯文文的刚来也不怎么爱说话，听崔胜澈说这又是一个马戏团特技女郎的孩子，看见母亲死亡的画面让这孩子变得不怎么爱见人，一进房间就躲着不出来了。过没多久大家发现他终于愿意走出房门坐在桌子旁边吃饭，逐渐逐渐也会开口叫人甚至照顾弟弟们，没有人问是怎么回事，但崔胜澈猜大概跟文俊辉有关。

在尹净汉来这个家之前，文俊辉一直是除了崔胜澈之外最大的孩子，早起做饭打扫帮忙处理木材之类的事情都交给他做，他力气很大，喜欢跟弟弟们一起玩，意外地不怎么爱同外人讲话。家里伶牙俐齿的弟弟们学着谈生意的时候他就在后面静静地听，回来认真地称赞他们，但他自己除了忙完每天的杂事就是爬到屋顶上看月亮。俊小时候被漂洋过海带过来遗弃，只有看着月亮能稍稍缓解一点遥远的困惑。某天他看见院子里来了一个新的孩子被带进睡觉的房间。那孩子看着不小了跟他差不多大的样子，他就从屋顶上爬下去，起初是问话，人家不答，倒水给他喝，接过去拿在手里，仍然躲在壁橱里不出来。俊于是试着写纸条跟他交流，“你想死吗”“你知道家在哪里吗”“你饿不饿”这样真挚地写了三个纸条过后静静地等他回答。

第一个纸条那孩子没有回复。第二个他摇了摇头。第三个他摇头又点点头。

俊拿着从厨房拿来的食物和托盘回到他身边时，跟着第四个纸条也被递过去，“你想什么时候有个家”

“立刻。”那孩子这么写了。

“大人们说要有家就要先结婚。我最近一直在想这个事情。”俊看着跟自己差不多大的男孩伸出纤长手指抓起饼往嘴里塞，哄着他吃慢一点不要噎到。

“必须结婚才能有家的话，”那孩子的眼底闪过一丝决绝的倔气，“那就结婚呗。”

男孩们赌气地哭着说胡话的样子崔胜澈见过好多，不过像文俊辉和全圆佑那样说着结婚之类的事情慢慢亲近起来的样子，他看到一次过后就不觉感叹，孩子们果然是有自己想法的独特个体，长大了就不是自己这个大哥哥能照管得过来的了。

金珉奎就是这样的孩子。这个弟弟在家里很能干，就没有他不会做的东西，除了偶尔会打翻哥哥的工具箱摔坏弟弟的玩具匣子被大家勒令不许把一样东西拿在手里超过三分钟。崔胜澈之所以感觉到自己管不住他是因为金珉奎近来非常喜欢往外跑，没什么事情做的时候就跑出去跟镇上的小警察搭讪，小警察整天在街道巡逻偶尔在河边看风景，本来是个很有情调的人，发现金珉奎格外的热情之后就偶尔会不好意思地躲。但崔胜澈请徐警官吃饭他还是来了，来了坐下跟崔胜澈一聊，大哥哥开口说我这个弟弟什么都好就是有点太善良了，如果能跟维护正义的人在一起的话大概也不那么容易上当受骗，在崔胜澈赶着把金珉奎五岁救助叫花子差点被拐卖十岁去马戏团险些被魔术师骗走之类的历史说完之前，稍稍喝了点酒的小警察徐明浩就口齿不清地表示本人非常喜欢金珉奎，只要他在我下班时间来找我就好，上班时间约会可是要扣工资的。门后面金珉奎激动得跑到院子里见了哥哥弟弟就要拥抱，文俊辉路过他的时候，两个人还对着拦腰互举了一下表示庆祝。

/  
全员形象设计ver.

拥有永恒时间的孤独使者/边缘神祗

崔胜澈【外形参考 黑色风衣或者罩袍，手杖、礼帽】

年少时在殡葬店做学徒，勤快勇敢有担当，在马戏团老板的葬礼上遇到了穿黑衣服的神秘人士。  
不久后成为殡葬店老板并且开始从外面往家捡孩子，是孩子们可靠的大哥哥。  
明明做着危险的工作却很容易受惊吓。  
有时候因为孩子们太吵了独自带着酒上屋顶看黄昏，由于皮肤白眼睛大嘴唇鲜红偶尔会被黄昏出来觅食的吸血鬼当作亲戚找上门(?)，不过依然是小镇荒凉角落的一道风景线。

尹净汉【外形参考 金边眼镜 拿一本账目 恶魔尾巴】

多年前自愿来殡葬店管理账目的美貌男子，除了殡葬店之外似乎另有住处定期会离开一阵子。  
拥有天使的笑容但被叫天使哥哥会笑起来举起一根手指说“嘘”---“哥哥不可以抢别人的饭碗呢，会得罪那位的”  
似乎突然有一天就跟大家一起吃饭喝水了，就连崔胜澈也说不上来他什么时候来的。曾经从马戏团杂技女郎的演出现场带走一个孩子，孩子的母亲正在棚顶上表演，三分钟后从绳子上掉了下来。

洪知秀【外形参考 兔子耳朵 黑色礼服 钟表】

马戏团的兔子先生 和尹净汉好像很熟  
讲究礼节风度 很受女人和孩子的欢迎 有一双桃花眼 据说与他对视会有掉进去了的感觉  
崔胜澈似乎微微介意他跟尹净汉走得很近，但是目前双方没有找到机会交流此事。曾经在演出的人群中注意到崔胜澈陪同尹净汉出现时从帽子里拽出来一只愤怒的兔子搞砸了表演。

文俊辉【形象参考 猫尾巴 镰刀 月亮】

在尹净汉来之前是家里除了店长最大的哥哥，照顾孩子们饮食起居之余喜欢爬上屋顶看月亮，总能和看完夕阳落山的崔胜澈在上下楼梯时相遇。  
力气很大，家里的扛镰刀担当，据年龄小一点的孩子们说这哥还会飞(？)但是自己不用那把镰刀。  
喜欢小动物，待在屋顶上会有猫咪过来找他玩，由于不擅长表达情绪他本人似乎也长出了会在陷入恋爱时伸出来的尾巴(？)

全圆佑【形象参考 黑框眼镜 衣服上的蛇纹】

马戏团养蛇人的儿子。在养蛇人意外死亡后(被陌生的蛇缠颈)被马戏团遗弃在殡葬店，刚来时不怎么爱说话，悄悄收藏着蛇蜕的皮。  
因为同样喜欢软体动物跟俊意外地发展出了友谊，人前话不多的两人时常被质疑交流方式是什么，直到崔胜澈发现他们都能跟猫咪交流因此可以在一起玩得很开心。文俊辉就是在跟全圆佑相处的过程中第一次冒出尾巴来的。

TMI：因为近视看不清月亮但是会陪文俊辉赏月；由于扛不动镰刀开始锻炼身体了，近期锻炼效果非常明显。

李知勋【形象参考 大大的巫师帽 小斗篷】

为亡灵唱歌引渡的小神祗。死神中最有灵性的那一类。据说也会为了喜欢的人唱歌但本人并不愿意表明。  
跟随吟游诗人来到小镇的流浪儿，从小四处迁徙生活太辛苦因此没能长高。盲诗人受了恶魔的诱惑为妓女发狂，小勋被当成娈童卖掉后自己逃跑了，被崔胜澈带回家的第二天旧主人就醉酒摔死在桥下。从旧主人的死亡里得到了新生过后开始唱歌。

权顺荣【形象参考 马戏团的绑腿 爱心气球】

在马戏团长大的杂技演员，喜欢跳舞。因为母亲无法忍受颠沛流离的生活和什么人做了交易才被带到家里来的，但适应得非常好很快就能胜任死神的工作了。喜欢小勋写在脸上，央求他给自己唱歌的时候开发出了意外的撒娇技能(？)  
TMI:由于非常热情，赶着加班的时候不小心成为了用死神镰刀踩高跷的第一人

金珉奎 【形象参考 锯子 画笔和工匠围裙】

殡葬店的木匠，擅长制造各类物品的人，也是家里最能干又最能吃的。最近有点喜欢往外跑被哥哥发现只是在搭讪镇上新到任的小警察，有在葬礼用具上画油画的恶趣味，但一般被哥哥们发现了批评也也会乖乖地听着，是脾气非常温顺的大个子死神。

徐明浩 【形象参考 警服 相机和记录簿】

镇上的小警察。上任的前一天被叮嘱过这个小镇的奇怪事件。时常经过这里的马戏团、意外死亡的马戏团诸人和途经此地的吟游诗人，殡葬店到了晚上就空无一人等等。因此上班第一天兴冲冲跑去殡葬店门口溜达撞见了在门前锯木头的金珉奎。  
整天在街道巡逻偶尔在河边看风景，似乎蛮有生活情调，发现金珉奎格外的热情之后会不好意思地躲起来。不过崔胜澈请徐警官吃饭他还是来了，坐下跟崔胜澈一聊，大哥哥开口说我这个弟弟什么都好就是有点太善良了，如果能跟维护正义的人在一起的话大概也不那么容易上当受骗，在崔胜澈赶着把金珉奎五岁救助叫花子差点被拐卖十岁去马戏团险些被魔术师骗走之类的历史说完之前，稍稍喝了点酒的小警察徐明浩就口齿不清地表示本人非常喜欢金珉奎，只要他在我下班时间来找我就好，上班时间约会可是要扣工资的。门后面金珉奎激动得跑到院子里见了哥哥弟弟就要拥抱，文俊辉路过他的时候，两个人还对着拦腰互举了一下表示庆祝。

李硕珉/夫胜宽【双生 手麦】

冥河支流一对快乐的引渡歌者，偶尔来殡葬店串门的可爱弟弟们。

崔韩率

因为意外被带回家的孩子，可能是店里最期待死神行会开会的人，原因是那边有免费的茶点可以吃，被公认为绝对不会被恶魔引诱的孩子，因为恶魔没有味觉。

李灿

据说出身显赫(天使家族?)为了证明自己就加入这一行了，帮哥哥们收拾烂摊子的小能手，在哥哥们的指导下学得又快又好，受到称赞会非常开心但是后来慢慢发现交给自己的任务变得不寻常地多。为此抗议的方式是向尹净汉撒娇让二哥从账簿上帮他去掉几个任务，撒娇过程中说的话后来怎么哄也不愿意再说的意外真男人一枚。

3.对战争背景的一些构思/佑灰奎八

战争美学是我一直无法take的美学因为它包含罪 对恶审美无能的我真的很弱 搞了这个设定看着它流产 备感我是个没用的妈妈

从最近看的理论书籍里得到一点启发

因为很难操控一场战争所以没有正面描写过，但在从前对战争的记录和自己的构想里试着虚拟他们在战争中的角色，徐明浩大概是抱着台小相机的前线记者，怀着拍出震撼远方主流社会的照片的志向前来一展宏图，在追随行军途中遇到会修相机的开车大兵，俩人一来一回聊起来名叫金珉奎的中士就让他坐在自己车上跟着大部队走，因为一路见证了太多残忍和痛苦小摄影师开始怀疑自己的创作理念，觉得记录下残酷的场面去唤起太平世界人们的同情是过于随便的事，和金珉奎交流过后，金珉奎悄悄拍下了他的工作图，告诉他“你的长久等待、你的等待、你的创作本身也是对记录历史的忠实”给他力量继续这份需要置身事外的工作。而金珉奎自己则上前线去了。/文俊辉是军区医院的小护士，原本他是艺术学院学跳舞的男孩子，战争伊始就报名参加民兵组织，后来在散漫的民兵训练营里待不下去跑出来去找救护协会做前线护士，在封锁线边上为了拿回一卷珍贵的止血纱布乱跑，被守军里的哨兵全圆佑抓到骂了一顿放回去，结果下次全圆佑因为肠胃炎去诊所打针的时候，文俊辉故意推针下手重些疼得全圆佑直翻白眼，两个人都出身良好，背景相似所以互相聊得来，文俊辉在医院里跳舞给全圆佑看，全圆佑每次拿到一份后方报纸就过来读给他听，没有特别紧张的任务的时候，两个人都一起在医院锅炉房里靠着蒸汽炉谈雾气缭绕的恋爱。  
两条线的相遇没有想好。但一边是关于记录战争的时代印象和现代虚构艺术理念，另一边是朝不保夕处境里的爱情童话。如果有能写得动战争的老师拿去写就好啦，我实在是研究了一点军事材料就头疼得睡死过去了只能又一次胎死腹中。


End file.
